earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Musings of an Azeroth Mage Book 6
[[Musings_of_an_Azeroth_Mage | Musings of an Azeroth Mage]] (Book 6) :- by Archin -17- As I reflect back on the previous night, I am astounded, dumbfounded, and shocked at my conduct as well as the events that took place. I spent a considerable amount of time conversing with the Horde. Aye, conversing with the enemy. It was all Yumekos idea, honestly, and I primarily went along with it to appease her, but I do admit that in the back of my mind my heart was in the act as well. Yumeko hates nay she loathes the Alliance and everything that is stands for. This I can accept, because she doesnt have the ties to the Alliance nor the history with the Alliance that I have. However, it is so much easier for her to switch sides, from the Alliance to the Horde, than it is for me. Yet, I think about the Alliance, what it was and what it is, and I cant help but feel that I too am a stranger in this machine that once saw me as an integral component. The Alliance of today is drastically different from the Alliance of yesterday, and these stark changes are shifting my attitudes from a defender of the Alliance to an antagonist of the Alliance. After all, all of the men and women that I knew and loved that were part of the Alliance have since been slain. Dalaran, the chief political entity that I was a part of, has forsaken me. The greatest transgression is the Alliances treatment of Admiral Proudmoore, which sickens me and angers me to no end. And as I look across the political spectrum to the Horde, I see that possibly, just possibly, there is a place for me there. At the very least Id be heads and shoulders above them in terms of intellect and ability, with that I have no doubt. Yumeko had planned on a meeting between the two of us and two representatives of the Horde: Warlocks known as Razas (whom I had met the night before) and Morkris, an Orc of some power in his own right. However, the meeting area for our discussion was to fall in the most painful of places: The Royal Hall of Lordaeron. The two of us carefully rode into the Undercity, and as we rode our mounts through the shattered capital of Lordaeron, such great sorrow and pain struck my heart. Entering and riding toward the hall, seating on the beloved throne which once held King Terenas Menethil, the greatest king of Lordaeron, sat the undead Warlock Razas. It was and will forever be a turning point in my life. I had heard of the Undercity, but I had never seen it since it had been taken over. But seeing that Forsaken sitting on the throne which once held such a beloved member of the Alliance it put the entire situation into grave perspective. The Orc, wearing the headpiece of the Dreadmist Raiment, was standing beside him, undoubtedly Morkris. My hand reflexively moved to my sword, but then slowly moved away as we walked deeper into the hall. I glanced around at the walls which once were as pristine as the Holy Light, now covered with moss and decay. Speaking in Demonic, I was able to understand what the two Horde members were saying, and they did have a lot to say. Razas and Morkris both greeted Yumeko it would seem that she had known them for a considerable amount of time. Razas seemed a bit more tolerant of our presence, while Morkris seemed upset and agitated. Typical, I didnt expect much more out of a savage. Razas pointedly asked why we would be interested in joining the Horde. Yumeko quickly spoke up, before I could say a word, claiming that we were tired of the Alliance, disliked them, and were looking to join the other side. Razas and Morkris must have sensed that I was less reluctant than my wife, for they turned to me and inquired for my opinion as well. I told them, as I do believe, that the Alliance has changed and while I was true to the Alliance of the Second and Third War, the Alliance of today is too politicized, fragmented, and inhospitable for the two of us. Nevertheless, the duo before us was not convinced. They wanted something more substantial, more concrete, than the two of us merely being unhappy. The Hall of Lordaeron was not the best area to hold such an audience, because many members of the Horde, those that would be less inclined to even consider such a proposition, were traveling past us and as such, we chose to move to a more secluded area: The Western Plaguelands. We reconvened outside of Caer Darrow, where the blessed Runestone had been stolen so long ago and used to create the abominable Death Knights of the Second War. I found it to be an interesting irony, to speak to Warlocks there, for it was the Warlocks of the Horde of old that were slaughtered by Doomhammer in order to feed Guldan his army of Death Knights. I was not about to point out this irony at the present time, however. The two Horde members inquired again about our reasoning for joining the Horde. Yumeko cited that we wanted power, more power, and that the Horde was more hospitable towards Warlocks than the Alliance. She also stated that we would be able to spy for them within Stormwind, and we could show them information about the Alliance that they could not readily obtain. I admit, that while this is true, I felt absolutely powerless in my current state. Not only was I an outsider, a Mage speaking amongst Warlocks, but I also was a human speaking to members of the Horde. I felt as if I was wriggling on my belly, trying to impress these creatures enough so that I could be accepted. I fear that I become more and more isolated as this moves on. I forsake Dalaran, then the Alliance, then join an Order in which Im an outsider, and on top of that I am part of a faction in which I am a stranger. I too spoke of the fact that we could give them information, as well as the fact that I was a Dalaran Mage, I know far more about the Alliance than they could ever imagine, and that I would be a tremendous help. Yet the two of them stared at us as if we were a piece of meat, something to be studied and if not good enough, thrown away, and if good enough consumed. Yumeko also hinted to the fact that I had another reason for wanting more power. At forty-one years of age, I am considerably older than Yumeko and I know that ultimately, when the time comes, I will be dead and gone and she will have to live without me, a widow, and take care of our family. I do not wish that to happen, and I feel it my duty to try, if at any cost, to avert the possibility of abandoning my love. There has got to be a way somehow, to live a longer life, if not live forever, and if there is a way to do this, I will happily do it. Razas was particularly angry upon hearing this wish. The two of them said the only way to achieve such a goal is to ultimately join the ranks of the Forsaken. Razas, who was forced into this role, looked upon me with contempt. Standing before me, he forced me to stare at his rotten, decaying face and see what I would become. I could not look. I was horrified. I was terrified. They called me a fool and a dog. I wanted to rail against them for calling me such names, but I was in no position to do so. Yumeko said that she would join me in that fate, if it had to come to that, and then upon hearing that we had a child, the two of them lambasted us for thinking, considering, putting our child through something like that. To see his proud, noble father rise up from the dead and look like this?! Razas yelled in my face. I was ashamed. However, there must be a way to achieve such an end and not have that foul alternative of life. I believe that if I have garnered enough power, or applied myself enough, I will be able to best that decaying alternative and instead live for a long time without the rotten flesh, the disease, and the hatred. The two of them lectured us for a considerable amount of time. I have to admit, it was a very human thing to do, to try to talk us out of a decision that they thought was bad for us. Asking of our allegiance, I swore that we would be true to the Horde, and that we had no love for the Burning Legion. This was a total lie, for I know that Yumeko sees the Horde as merely a means to an end. That as she gained more power, shed grow close to the Legion and when the time was right, move to their side. Morkris gazed into Yumekos eyes, and he saw the truth. Razas and his counterpart were clearly strongly against the Legion, and wished to destroy them. It was a tense and scary moment, I thought perhaps they would try to destroy us right there. Yet, they let us go. The two of them conversed and said they would bring it up to the Warlocks council of some sort and see what would come from that. I wished to take my leave as quickly as possible, for the longer that we were in their presence, the more Razas seemed to grow interested in eating us. Morkris took his leave, and shortly thereafter I told Yumeko that we had to go. The two of them said they would contact us with a decision Im afraid of either decision, yes or no, and the consequences those would bring. Nevertheless I am drawn to them, I cannot help it, and drawn to the possibility of such power. Their insolence and haughtiness will be their undoing. Ill get the information out of them, and then when Yumeko and I are strong enough, well align with the Legion and teach them all humility. Aye that is what Ill do and theyll wish they never scoffed and Archin and Yumeko Brey. However, this wasnt the only instance within the last twenty-four hours in which I met old enemies that were turning into newfound friends. Interestingly enough, I ran into an old enemy of mine on the Alliance side, who I have appeared to make amends with. This morning as I walked out of the Ironforge Auction House, I ran into none other than Sethmont, a longtime enemy and constant thorn in my side. Sethmont the would-be suitor of my wayward ex-wife. During my previous marriage, Sethmont tried to seduce my wife and steal her from me, all the while pretending to be a friend of mine. The fool as if I wasnt going to find out. After discovering this, I confronted him and after a series of painful confrontations, he ultimately was turned away. However, he still secretly lusted after her, as did so many men. Yet as I looked at him today, I wasnt consumed with rage or contempt, I really was indifferent to the past. Sethmont, you see, did ultimately win over my exs heart while we were still married that is one of the reasons my marriage imploded. However, after reconciling myself with the knowledge that my previous wife wasnt true, and that she was so quick to move on to something else, I dont hold Seth accountable, nor do I hold myself accountable. I hold her accountable. I have, albeit accidentally, ran into my previous wife from time to time and every time I see her, it is always the same. She is melancholy, depressed, and saddened. Invariably when she sees me, she grows physically ill and must leave. I believe it is her guilt overcoming her. Of course, claiming that she had cheated on me was greeted with a rousing negative on her part, but this time, while I was talking to Sethmont, he admitted to my Exs cheating ways. Did it hurt? No. Probably because I wasnt surprised. It seems that Seth himself was a victim to her own hunger for physical pleasure. Quite a shame really, a waste of a good Mage. Sethmont told me that he had grown up, that he had found someone true and pristine, and that he wished to put the past behind us. I was happy to oblige. My past has quickly been crumbling into dust, while my future is uncertain, yet promising. I have little time to deal with the problems of the past. I have a family, a future, and a career to pay attention to. We parted as friends, thankfully, and I was relieved. Hearing of my ex-wifes conduct merely reinforces the love I have for Yumeko. I know that Yumeko will be true, and I give her all the love and trust that I had given the previous woman, but I give her even more. I give her my life, my past, my future, and my present. How lucky I am! How lucky I am to have had a trollop for a previous wife, to show me the trueness and capabilities of my current wife! I see some friends of mine, that I held dear to me, disappearing from my sight. I see others growing and proving their love and care for me. And in the strangest of places, new friends are emerging. Friends that can help me friends I can use. Archin Brey -18- I stepped on a squirrel today. After purchasing a bit of tea this morning from the Jester, I thought that I would take a stroll through the Stormwind Park and sure enough, one of those cuddly, furry little squirrels that are so used to being around people scurried up to me and wriggled his nose. I dont know why, but I was compelled to lift my foot up and place it over the stupid little animals body, just behind the neck, which covered down to his hind legs. He skittered under my foot, squirming and fighting against my indomitable weight, but I continued to leave my foot against his body, pinning him there in the grass. I grinned. I grinned wide. As that little bastard squirrel, who so stupidly put his nose in my business by bounding up to me, fought against my strength, I began to press down harder against his frame. His legs began to splay out underneath of him, his eyes darted around fearfully as, no doubt, pain began to enter that tiny, pathetic little brain of his. And then, with my weight, I pushed down harder. It squealed. Oh, how it squealed beneath my power, and then, I heard a crack. It was loud, to come out of such a small little body, the crack that I heard filled me with joy. It shrieked, the little bastard that he was, and his eyes bulged from his skull as it fought against me to live. I didnt end his life quickly nay I ended it slowly. I smiled down at the little bugger and pressed harder, hearing a rib snap, watching its tail straighten as it tried to convince me through his inherent cuteness that he deserved to live. I wasnt convinced. And as I bore down upon him with my foot, my simple foot which is used to carry myself from one area to the next, I killed him. Blood flowed from his little mouth and his teeth snapped as he tightened up for his impending doom. Beneath my foot, as it now lay flat on the ground, blood pooled out from various parts of his body. I simply walked away, leaving the wretched little stain on the pristine grass. I felt powerful I felt wonderful. The Nether, I woke up thinking of the Nether, lusting for it. I am a logical man I am a professional man. But the Nether is chaos randomness uncertainty. There is no logic to crushing a small animal. There is nothing to condone such an act, save for spite, hatred, and power. I loved it. I think of that squirrel, and I cannot help but envision the Ordo Hereticus. Those fools, scurrying around Stormwind, gathering all the little bits of information, nuts if you will, in an attempt to form some halfhearted case against someone they dislike, and then trying to stomp on them. But their will, their resolve, only a few of them truly believe in what they do. The others, theyre just lapdogs, theyre just lackeys, they just gather nuts for the bigger squirrels to feed on. And Ill stomp on them, and Ill make them squirm, and Ill make the blood pool beneath their bodies and make them wish they never, ever got in the way of Archin and Yumeko Brey. Power pure and simple is what is on my mind now. To hell with caring about others beside my immediate family. To hell with worrying about laws and rules. They bar me, they bar us, from what we want. Im going to give the Ordo Hereticus a wakeup call I swear it. Ill give them a reason to second guess their motives. Ill give them a reason to wish they had not been so haughty. Let the squirrels scurry for their scraps of food. A foot is going to fall on them. They just dont know when. Mr. Archin Brey -19- I woke up this morning in a cold sweat, and for whatever reason, I had slept for over twenty-four hours! I distinctly remember going to bed with Yumeko the night of our meeting in the Plaguelands. We slept in the basement of the Slaughtered Lamb. But now I find myself resting in an abandoned building in Ironforge odd. I had the strangest dream that I was walking in the Park District of Stormwind and I smashed a squirrel under my boot-heel. Though I know I would never do something so stupid and awful, it seemed to true and vivid in my mind, that it actually sickened me. Sometimes, I do get these crazy thoughts of creating a tremendous amount of chaos and I do admit that I like the prospect of such a venture. That duality that Ive talked about before seems to rear its head occasionally, and I find myself embracing the darker side of things more and more. Nevertheless I need to remain vigilant in my actions and my conduct with myself. I have enough people looking to exploit me to leave my guard down, or to lose my mind. Hah, lose my mind! What a crazy notion! The only Mage to lose his mind was Medivh, and look where he ended! I wouldnt let that fate fall to me, no, I have enough self control and forethought to avert such an end. Ive been so out of it for whatever reason, I havent seen Yumeko in a scant two days and already I am missing her so. My dear wife was not in the Lamb where I had laid with her the other night and undoubtedly shes wondering just where I am. Odd I do recall in my dream heading to Ironforge for a brief moment, after squashing that squirrel. Tonight Ill set out to find Yumeko and see just what happened, and what she has been up to. I miss my dear wife and our son so. Though I have concerns with little Karkune as well he seems resistant to listening to me talk to him about being a Mage and yet hes so quick to embrace the demonological ways of his mother. At first I thought perhaps it was just a phase, but now Im starting to get a bit annoyed. In any event, before I head off to find Yumeko, I think Ill take care of some of my tailoring. Weve been out fighting so much that Ive let my equipment get bashed straight to the Nether. And my right boot blasted thing it looks like the heel of it was soaked in blood Archin Brey End of [[Musings_of_an_Azeroth_Mage | '''Musings of an Azeroth Mage']] Book 6 [<--- Book 5][[Musings_of_an_Azeroth_Mage_Book_7 | [Book 7 --->]]] Category:Story